


Dwanaście prac Winchesterów

by czarna_pantera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: Mirriel, Financial Problems, Gen, Hellhounds, Horror, Humor, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Repairing Old Muscle Car Is Very Expensive, Supernatural Convention, Troubles, Vancouver, Various references, Winchesters Have to Find Normal Work, lack of money
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Winchesterowie tracą płynność finansową i muszą się wziąć do uczciwej roboty, żeby zarobić na sól, naboje i inny niezbędny sprzęt potrzebny do zwalczania tego, co nie z tego świata (a także produkty pierwszej potrzeby tzn. piwo, chleb i paliwo dla Impali). Humor/crack, trochę horroru (?) w tle.





	Dwanaście prac Winchesterów

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję literacką na Forum Mirriel „Raz-dwa-trzy”. Jakimś cudem zdążyłam. ;)
> 
> Z prędkością Flasha betowała die Otter - serdecznie dziękuję!

**Dwanaście prac Winchesterów**

Wśród wszystkich nieszczęść, którymi naznaczona była egzystencja Winchesterów, jedna rzecz nigdy nie stanowiła większego problemu — pieniądze. Chociaż polowania, jak wiadomo, dochodów żadnych nie przynosiły, a wręcz przeciwnie, pochłaniały całkiem sporo środków, łowcy radzili sobie z pozyskiwaniem funduszy całkiem nieźle.

Dean i Sam przejęli metody od ojca, który niejako przetarł szlak. Jednak zanim John Winchester poznał innych łowców, a dzięki nim niezliczoną wręcz ilość skutecznych przekrętów, sytuacja materialna rodziny była dość trudna. Jego obsesja szybko pochłonęła ubezpieczenie wypłacone za zniszczony dom i po śmierci Mary, wszystkie oszczędności i fundusze odkładane na college dla chłopców. Głodować tak naprawdę nigdy nie głodowali, ale żyli w dość spartańskich warunkach, skutkiem czego dzieciństwo Sama i Deana było tak dalekie od normalności, jak tylko się dało. Ciągle gdzieś się przemieszczali, a jedyny stały punkt odniesienia w ich życiu stanowiła Impala.

Sam dość długo żył w złudzeniu, że podczas swoich wyjazdów tata zarabia jakieś pieniądze. Zresztą jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że gdy prowadzili trochę bardziej stacjonarny tryb życia (czyli pozostawali w jednym miejscu na miesiąc albo dwa, a nie na parę dni), ojciec najmował się do pracy w jakichś warsztatach samochodowych. Dean myszkował wtedy po wszystkich pomieszczeniach, z zafascynowaniem patrząc na ręce mechanikom i plącząc im się pod nogami. Sam natomiast, jako bardzo grzeczne dziecko, nie sprawiał kłopotu, bawiąc się śrubkami, nakrętkami i innymi częściami, które znalazł poniewierające się luzem w warsztacie, albo rysował coś kredkami. Tylko raz wyniknęły z tego powodu kłopoty, bo pokolorował czarno-biały obrazek, na którym były zaznaczone jakieś poprawki lakiernicze do zrobienia. Siłą rzeczy, robota nie została wykonana, i klientka miała z tego powodu jakieś pretensje. Zdaje się, że całkiem uzasadnione.

Z czasem John zupełnie zrezygnował z uczciwych zarobków. Grywał trochę w pokera, ale ogólnie wolał polegać na przekrętach z kartami kredytowymi. Sam przeżył prawdziwy szok poznawczy, gdy dowiedział się, że w normalnej sytuacji te ściągnięte z kart pieniądze trzeba kiedyś bankowi oddać. Pamiętał, jak ostro posprzeczali się z Deanem o to, jak traktować występki ojca. Sam wspomniał coś w rodzaju, że to, co robi tata, to zwykłe oszustwo. Słowo „złodziej” nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło, chociaż właśnie to sobie pomyślał. Dean, wpatrzony w ojca jak w obraz, strasznie się oburzył. Wszelkimi siłami usiłował przekonać młodszego brata, że to wszystko jest zupełnie inaczej niż on myśli. Przytoczył co najmniej tuzin różnych usprawiedliwień. Jednak im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej plątał się w zeznaniach, zwłaszcza że Sam wciąż miał bardzo sceptyczną minę.

— Słuchaj, Sammy, tata… tata jest jak Robin Hood — rzucił nagle, pod wpływem olśnienia uciekając się do porównania do jednej z ich ulubionych wspólnych lektur, którą były „Wesołe przygody Robin Hooda” (chociaż starszy z Winchesterów nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, i na ogół utrzymywał, że najlepsze są historie o kowbojach i Indianach). — Zabiera bogatym i daje biednym. I ci biedni to my. Nie może normalnie pracować, bo poluje… I pomaga innym ludziom. Żeby nie stało się to samo, co z m… — urwał gwałtownie.

Przez chwilę panowało niezręczne milczenie. Sam tak naprawdę nie pamiętał mamy, ale udzielił mu się nastrój brata, który zawsze pochmurniał, gdy tylko o niej wspominał.

— Strażacy i policjanci też pomagają. I im się płaci. Dlaczego nikt nie płaci tacie? — wymamrotał Sam.

— No bo nikt nie wie, co robi. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Federalne Biuro Łowców. I to nie jest tak, jak z Batmanem, który jest miliarderem i stać go na wszystkie gadżety — dodał Dean w natchnieniu. Widocznie uczepiły się go takie popkulturowe porównania. — Ale prawdziwe życie to nie jest komiks. Wszystko jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane — zakończył z emfazą.

— Szkoda, że to wszystko jest tak jakoś głupio pourządzane — mruknął Sam. Jego nauczyciele często mówili, że jest nad wiek dojrzały, ale w tamtym momencie tak zwyczajnie, po dziecięcemu zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mogą zrobić tego Federalnego Biura Łowców, skoro w ciemności czai się tyle niebezpieczeństw, o których zwykli ludzie nie mają pojęcia. I dlaczego tata nie może być jak Batman, który jest miliarderem.

* * *

Mniej więcej dwadzieścia lat później żaden z braci nie pamiętał o tych rozterkach. Sam początkowo wprawdzie coś tam wspominał o podjęciu uczciwej pracy w czasie dłuższych przerw pomiędzy polowaniami, ale z czasem czynił to coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu przestał zupełnie. System gromadzenia funduszy doprowadzili do perfekcji, zwłaszcza wkręcanie małomiasteczkowych bywalców pubów, którzy mieli zbyt wielkie przekonanie o swoich umiejętnościach gry w pokera czy w bilard i zbyt mało instynktu zachowawczego. Sam miewał niekiedy wyrzuty sumienia, że tak ich podpuszczają, ale Dean zawsze kwitował to stwierdzeniem, że lepiej stracić parę stów niż życie przez lokalnie grasującego potwora, którego dopiero co profesjonalnie utłukli. Innym dość stabilnym źródełkiem były karty kredytowe, które zakładali, posługując się lewymi dokumentami. Czasami używali amuletów, żeby zgarnąć jakąś wygraną ze zdrapek, ale po doświadczeniach z króliczą łapką starali się tego nie nadużywać. Wiadomo, że przypływ szczęścia w jednym aspekcie, z reguły skutkował automatycznym pojawienia się pecha w innym.

Tym sposobem starczyło i na zakup niezbędnego dla każdego łowcy wyposażenia, to jest broni, nabojów i kilogramów soli, i na łapówki, i na rozbijanie się po wcale nie najgorszych motelach, a także kosztowne naprawy Impali, która wprawdzie trzymała się zdumiewająco solidnie pomimo swojego wieku i przebiegu, ale jak każdy stary samochód dość bezwzględnie wysysała kolejne środki, ilekroć przydarzyła się jakaś poważniejsza awaria.

Życie toczyło się swoim zwykłym rytmem, odmierzane przejechanymi milami, od jednego polowania do drugiego. Aż do momentu, gdy nastąpiła apokalipsa finansowa. Jak większość apokalips zupełnie nieprzewidziana.

* * *

Tak się niefartownie złożyło, że stabilna dotychczas sytuacja finansowa Winchesterów runęła jak domek z kart akurat wtedy, gdy wyjątkowo znaleźli się poza granicami Stanów, w Vancouver. Trafili tutaj niejako przez przypadek — po tym, jak narobili trochę zamieszania w okolicach Seattle (powstrzymali ducha, który uwziął się na maszynistów, ale podczas dość dramatycznej akcji spowodowali wykolejenie się pociągu, co z jakiegoś tam powodu nie spodobało się przedstawicielom służb mundurowych i kolei), musieli pryskać na północ i zniosło ich aż do Kanady. Okazało się, że jeżdżenie bardzo charakterystycznym samochodem miało jednak pewne poważne wady, a i waszyngtońska policja była jakaś dziwnie zajadła. Cudem wymknęli się z trzech kolejnych obław i postanowili wrócić do Stanów nieco okrężną drogą. Nie planowali zostawać zbyt długo w Vancouver, ale nastąpiły małe komplikacje, bo Impala odmówiła posłuszeństwa, postanawiając, że dalej nie jedzie. Niepokojące objawy zaczęły występować jeszcze na trasie — przez jakieś ostatnie sto dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści mil ciągnęła zadziwiająco słabo, krztusząc się co jakiś czas jak dychawiczny koń. Na dobre zaś stanęła pod motelem (w którym i tak mieli zamiar się zatrzymać) i nie chciała już więcej odpalić.

Dean, przejęty do szaleństwa, natychmiast zabrał się do grzebania pod maską, a Sam poszedł wynająć pokój, od razu na parę dni. Gdy wrócił do brata, ten majstrował coś przy pokrywie silnika i przewodach paliwowych.

— Wsiadaj za kierownicę i spróbuj teraz odpalić — powiedział Dean. — Muszę coś sprawdzić...

Sam uczynił tak, jak ten sobie życzył. Impala zapiszczała cienko jak zarzynana owca, a zza maski dobiegło głośne przekleństwo Deana. Sam czym prędzej wysiadł z samochodu i z niepokojem spojrzał na brata, który gwałtownie przecierał oczy. Pośpiesznie wygrzebał z kieszeni chusteczkę i podsunął ją Deanowi.

— Paliwo w przewodach niewątpliwie jest — jęknął starszy z Winchesterów, mrugając jak szalony załzawionymi oczami. Impala właśnie chlasnęła mu tym paliwem po oczach. — To pewnie ta cholerna pompa paliwowa...

Następnie zabrał się za rozbieranie tylnej kanapy, żeby dostać się do feralnej części samochodu od góry i uciąć sobie z nią poważną pogawędkę. Sam uznał, że nie ma co stać mu nad głową, bo i tak w niczym nie był w stanie pomóc, i zabrawszy ich bagaże, przeniósł się do pokoju, zwłaszcza że zaczynało już zmierzchać. Dean pojawił się jakieś pół godziny później, z dość kwaśną miną, wycierając brudne ręce w obszarpaną i równie czarną szmatę.

— I co z tą pompą? — zapytał Sam, podnosząc wzrok znad ekranu laptopa.

— Kiepsko. Zmusiłem ją do współpracy na siłę...

— Co to znaczy: „na siłę”?

— Po prostu porządnie w nią przywaliłem kluczem francuskim — przyznał Dean z pewnym zakłopotaniem. — Ale jeździć tak nie można. Dam sobie łeb uciąć, że Dziecina jutro nie odpali, zwłaszcza że jest dość zimno — powiedział zatroskanym tonem. — Trzeba będzie kupić nową pompę i wymienić...

Aż do późnego popołudnia nazajutrz nie działo się nic szczególnie nadzwyczajnego. Natomiast późnym popołudniem nazajutrz Dean zajmował się swoją ulubioną rozrywką, to znaczy latał po wszelkich dostępnych sklepach z częściami samochodowymi w poszukiwaniu nieszczęsnej pompy paliwowej i paru innych drobnostek do Impali. Sam zaś spędził większość dnia na przeglądaniu lokalnych gazet. Zanosiło się na to, że mogli utknąć w Vancouver nawet na tydzień (z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego powodu pompy paliwowe do zabytkowych chevroletów były dobrem luksusowym i trudnodostępnym), wobec czego z poczucia obowiązku zaczął rozglądać się za jakąś nową sprawą. Około wpół do piątej postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę i przejść się do małego marketu po kilka podstawowych artykułów żywnościowych, bo starszy brat-wołoduch powyżerał wszystko, co mieli w lodówce. Zostało tylko trochę mleka i twardy jak podeszwa kawałek sera, nie bardzo nadający się do jedzenia, który wozili ze sobą chyba jeszcze od Oregonu — był smutną pozostałością po potwornej wielkości gomółce, przypominającej koło młyńskie, którą Dean nabył na lokalnym jarmarku.

W powietrzu dał się już wyczuć dotyk jesiennego chłodu, ale słońce jasno świeciło na błękitnym, niemal zupełnie wolnym od chmur niebie, więc spacer do sklepu był całkiem przyjemny. Sam prawie nie żałował, że nie mógł pojechać do marketu Impalą (która stała na parkingu, spoglądając na niego smutno swoimi czterema reflektorami).

Bez żadnych złych przeczuć zrobił zakupy. Terminal w sklepie wprawdzie odrzucił kartę, którą chciał się posłużyć, ale nie wzbudziło to jego większego niepokoju. Ostatecznie miał jeszcze kilka innych do wyboru. Nie chcąc jednak przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi, zapłacił gotówką. Akurat gdy wyszedł ze sklepu, zadzwonił jego telefon. Przełożył siatkę z zakupami do lewej ręki i sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę.

— Cześć, Bobby, co tam? — zapytał Sam.

— Mam złą wiadomość — powiedział Singer bez żadnego wstępu. Jego grobowy ton brzmiał tak, jakby co najmniej ktoś umarł i Sam zaczął się już zastanawiać, co tym razem mogło pójść źle i jakaż tym razem apokalipsa ich czeka. — Meltzer wpadł.

Sam przez króciutki moment nie był w stanie skojarzyć tego nazwiska. Za chwilę skojarzył aż za dobrze.

— O, szlag. _Ten_ Meltzer?

— A znasz jakiegoś innego? — odparł pytaniem na pytanie Bobby dość opryskliwie. Zawsze tak reagował, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. — Ktoś musiał go podkablować. Wiesz, co to oznacza.

— Domyślam się — mruknął Sam.

Meltzer od lat dostarczał im podrobione dokumenty. Wszystko — od fałszywych praw jazdy, poprzez policyjne legitymacje i identyfikatory FBI, nie mówiąc o wszelkiego rodzaju pozwoleniach i zezwoleniach — wychodziło spod jego ręki. A instytucję stanowił niezawodną, profesjonalną i co najważniejsze, zawsze trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Meltzer nigdy nie polował i chyba nawet niezbyt się interesował tym, do czego jego klienci potrzebują tych wszystkich papierów i dokumentów — a było ich sporo, bo zaopatrywali się u niego praktycznie wszyscy znani Winchesterom łowcy.

— Gdzie teraz jesteście? — zapytał Bobby.

— W Vancouver.

— To lepiej tam na razie zostańcie. Trudno powiedzieć, co Meltzer miał u siebie w pracowni. Raczej nic, co mogłoby do nas doprowadzić gliny, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. No i oczywiście wszystkie fałszywki do pieca, wiecie, jak postępować...

— Spoko, damy sobie radę. Dzięki za cynk.

Podczas drogi powrotnej do motelu Sam pomyślał, że z tym „dawaniem sobie rady” może wyjść różnie. Zazwyczaj mieli przy sobie pewien zapas żywej gotówki, ale zaledwie tydzień temu jego brat-idiota przegrał sporą sumę w pokera, bo „wydawało mu się, że lada moment się odkuje”. Podczas ostatniej pracy w Seattle musieli wywalić prawie siedemset dolarów na różnego rodzaju łapówki, aby uzyskać w ogóle jakiś postęp w śledztwie — inaczej nie dostaliby się do archiwów kolei, które z jakiegoś tam powodu były niedostępne zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Sam zamierzał akurat dzisiaj wypłacić trochę pieniędzy z bankomatu. Żałował, że nie zrobił tego wczoraj. Teraz wszystkie posiadane przez nich karty kredytowe stały się kompletnie bezużyteczne.

Gdy wrócił do motelu, Dean był już na miejscu. Wprawdzie Sam nie dostrzegł go w zasięgu wzroku, ale poznał to po podłużnej paczce, która zmaterializowała się na ciągu komunikacyjnym pomiędzy drzwiami a aneksem kuchennym. O mało co się na niej nie wyłożył.

— Dean! — krzyknął w stronę łazienki. — Tyle razy cię prosiłem, żebyś nie rzucał rzeczy, gdzie popadnie!

— Mhm... mówiłeś coś? — zapytał starszy z Winchesterów z niewinną miną, wystawiając głowę z drzwi.

— Nieważne. Słuchaj, co się stało z tymi sześcioma stówami, które ci wczoraj dałem? — zapytał Sam z lekkim niepokojem, mając nadzieję, że brat może wszystkiego jeszcze nie przeputał na jakieś głupoty. Chociaż paczka leżąca na podłodze i parę mniejszych ciśniętych na łóżko Deana, które dopiero co zauważył, świadczyły o czymś przeciwnym.

— Właśnie kupiłem nową pompę i tłumik do Dzieciny — oświadczył z zadowoleniem Dean. — I tylne reflektory do wymiany, udało mi się je dorwać u pośrednika, prawdziwa okazja.

Lewy tylny reflektor Impali był fatalnie pęknięty. Niestety, miał bliskie spotkanie z tylnym kopytem skórozmiennego, który z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu postanowił przybrać postać ogromnego konia pociągowego.

— Reflektor? Po co kupowałeś reflektor, skoro zamierzałeś wymienić pompę? I jeszcze tłumik do tego?...

— Bo jest dziurawy.

— Reflektor?

— Nie, tłumik, łosiu. Reflektor jest, jak wiesz, uszkodzony. Jak długo miałem tak jeździć, z lampą posklejaną taśmą klejącą? — oburzył się Dean.

— Jeździłeś tak prawie trzy miesiące i akurat teraz musiało cię najść na wymianę?

— O trzy miesiące za długo — mruknął Dean, wrażliwy na kwestie estetyczne. W celu zachowania zdrowia psychicznego starał się ignorować istnienie mniejszych i większych rysek na karoserii — rzecz nie do uniknięcia podczas normalnego użytkowania samochodu — ale ta pęknięta lampa strasznie kłuła w oczy.— Poza tym woda zaczęła się w nim zbierać, rozsadziłoby go zupełnie na mrozie, a noce w Vancouver są chłodne.

— A po co kupiłeś dwa? — indagował dalej Sam.

— Bo różniłyby się trochę odcieniem, trudno dobrać identyczne lampy...

W normalnych okolicznościach Sam tylko uśmiechnąłby się pobłażliwie. Ładowanie absurdalnie wysokich sum w Impalę było jednym z hobby jego brata, stosunkowo nieszkodliwym w porównaniu do nadużywania trunku, hazardu i przygodnych znajomości z kobietami. W obecnej sytuacji mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że ten zupełnie niepotrzebny wydatek unicestwił większość ich skromnych oszczędności.

— Nie mógłbyś ich zwrócić? — zapytał niepewnie. — I odzyskać trochę gotówki?

— A o co chodzi? — Dean natychmiast się zjeżył.

— A o to, że jesteśmy kompletnie spłukani. I wszystkie nasze karty kredytowe możemy wyrzucić do rynsztoka, o dokumentach nie mówiąc — powiedział Sam ponurym tonem.

Dean spojrzał na niego tak, jakby ten postradał rozum, więc młodszy brat szybko streścił mu to, o czym doniósł mu Bobby.

— O kurde. Jak mogło do tego dojść? — stropił się Dean i z wrażenia aż usiadł na jednej ze swoich paczek. Prędko wyciągnął ją spod siebie i zerknął na brata z dość nietęgą miną.

— Widocznie jakoś mogło — odparł Sam. — Jedno jest pewne. Nie możemy się posłużyć żadną z naszych kart, nie mówiąc o dokumentach i ogólnie czymkolwiek, co spreparował dla nas Meltzer. Co oznacza, że jesteśmy...

— ...w czarnej dupie — skwitował Dean.

Sam, pamiętający jeszcze całkiem nieźle studenckie czasy, postanowił nie poddawać się rozpaczy i przyjąć jakiś konkretny plan działania.

— Policzmy może, ile nam zostało na rozmnożenie — stwierdził.

Wyciągnął portfel i wyjął z niego resztę pieniędzy z zakupów. Okazało się, że było tego w sumie trzydzieści dolarów bez kilkunastu centów.

— No, nie jest dobrze — mruknął, kładąc pieniądze na stole.

— Czekaj, czekaj, może nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać. — Dean gwałtownie poderwał się z łóżka, o mało co nie zwalając na ziemię jednej ze swoich bezcennych paczek.

Sam z dość sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się, jak Dean wywraca kieszenie swojej skórzanej kurtki, mamrocząc coś o jakiejś dziurze, która pożerała drobne. Wytrząsnął osiem dolarów i sześćdziesiąt trzy centy, wszystko w drobniakach. Na koniec z okrzykiem triumfu wydobył okropnie wymiętoszoną piątkę i dorzucił do małego stosiku na stole.

Winchesterowie przez długą chwilę w milczeniu przyglądali się temu, co leżało przed nimi na blacie. Banknoty, wraz z garścią monet, przypominały jakąś samotną wyspę, otoczoną morzem pustki. Trzeba było przyznać, że na rozmnożenie pozostało im tego tak jakby trochę mało.

— To wszystko, co mamy? — zdziwił się Dean.

— Byłoby więcej, gdybyś...

— Tak, tak, wiem, gdybym nie przegrał tyle w pokera. Co ja na to poradzę? Zwykle wygrywam, raz na sto wychodzę spłukany... No i to był ten setny raz — przyznał.

— Szkoda, że nie sto pierwszy. Albo dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty — skomentował Sam. — No nic, nie ma o czym gadać. Musimy jakoś mądrze zainwestować to, co mamy. I zacząć oszczędzać.

— Na oszczędzanie jest już chyba trochę za późno — mruknął Dean. — Ale inwestycję możemy zrobić od razu… To jest bardzo poważna sprawa i ja muszę napić się kawy.

W pierwszym odruchu Sam chciał zaprotestować, ale uświadomił sobie, że niezależnie, czy zostanie im czterdzieści czy czterdzieści pięć dolarów, to już nie będzie wielkiej różnicy.

Przy kawie z automatu stojącego w holu (2 x $2.56) zaczęli rozważać wszystkie możliwe opcje.

— Motel mamy opłacony na trzy dni naprzód. To najważniejsze — stwierdził Sam rzeczowo. — Potem nas stąd wyrzucą. Może uda nam się trochę przeciągnąć termin.

— Może by od kogoś pożyczyć trochę mamony? — zasugerował Dean.

— Bobby ma ten sam problem co my. A reszta łowców… — Sam znacząco zawiesił głos.

— Zwyczajnie nas nie lubi. A ci, którzy nas lubili, nie żyją. No nic, trudno, od tej strony nie da rady.

Znów przez chwilę milczeli.

— Może pójdziemy do kasyna i zagramy w ruletkę metodą przeczekiwania?... — zaproponował Dean niepewnie.

— Co to jest metoda przeczekania?

— Próbujesz zgadnąć, co wyjdzie, stawiając małe sumy i powoli je pomnażając. Potem, jak dobrze wytypujesz, wygrywasz.

— A jak wytypujesz źle?

— No to wtedy nie wygrywasz.

— Ta twoja metoda ma chyba jakieś dziury logiczne — stwierdził Sam krytycznie. — Poza tym nie sprzedadzą nam pięciu żetonów.

— Z ruletką jak z pokerem. Raz zysk, raz w pysk... — posumował Dean nieco filozoficznie.

— A może... A może moglibyśmy spróbować zatrudnić się w którejś z tych wielkich korporacji w dzielnicy biznesowej? Mamy już tak jakby trochę doświadczenia — powiedział Sam, wspominając ich pobyt w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której nie tylko nie byli łowcami, ale nawet braćmi.

— Zwariowałeś! Chcemy zdobyć trochę kasy, a nie sprzedać dusze!

Znów chwilę milczeli.

— Może by jakoś zorganizować... — zaproponował trochę niepewnie Dean.

— Chyba nie proponujesz kradzieży? — zapytał Sam z wahaniem.

— No wiesz, jak się rąbnie jedną poduszkę komuś, kto ma ich dwadzieścia, to ten nawet tego nie zauważy. Kradzież złym bogatym ludziom to właściwie nie jest kradzież...

— Chcesz się bawić w Robin Hooda? — parsknął śmiechem Sam. — Czekaj, jak to było... „Tata jest jak Robin Hood, zabiera bogatym, daje biednym, a biedni to my”?

— Nie mogło być to takie głupie, skoro po tylu latach to pamiętasz — oświadczył triumfalnie Dean.

— Jakiś kaptur by się znalazł, gorzej z łukiem…

Plan jednak upadł, głównie dlatego, że nie mogli wytypować żadnego bogatego do obrabowania. To znaczy pewnie by się jakiś znalazł, ale trudno byłoby sprawdzić, czy jest to akurat jakiś zły bogacz.

— Ciekawe jak swoje cele typuje ten facet z łukiem ze Starling. Ma jakąś listę czy co? — zapytał Dean retorycznie. — Dobra, wobec tego mamy tylko jedno wyjście. Trzeba się zwrócić do wyższej instancji.

— Znaczy do kogo?

Dean wymownie wzniósł oczy ku górze.

— Castiel? — zapytał Sam, zdziwiony, że dotąd jeszcze o tym nie pomyśleli.

— No. Dobra, to jazda z tym wapnem.

Dean zamknął oczy, żeby lepiej się skupić, i zaczął recytować:

— Cas, coś w niebiesiech na stałe przebywa, ruszże swój tyłek i zejdź na ziemię, bo bardzo mocno potrzebujemy… ciebie — zakończył nieco kulawo.

Bracia rozejrzeli się z nadzieją. Anioł zaś jak zwykle pojawił się za ich plecami z cichym szelestem skrzydeł.

— Wzywaliście mnie — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Cas.

— Tak, świetnie, że jesteś, Cas. Słuchaj, jest sprawa... — powiedział Dean. — Bardzo poważna.

— Mamy pewien problem ze środkami na naszą… — zaczął Sam trochę niezręcznie i urwał, niepewny, jak właściwie najlepiej określić to, czym się zajmowali przez niemal całe swoje życie.

— …krucjatę — palnął Dean nagle.

Sam popatrzył na niego tak, jakby ten zupełnie zwariował, ale Castiel nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

— Zwyczajnie brakuje nam kasy — powiedział Dean.

— Po co wam kasa? — wyraził zdziwienie anioł.

Bóg jeden raczył wiedzieć, co Cas zrozumiał pod pojęciem „kasy”. Prawdopodobnie kasę pancerną albo kasę fiskalną.

— Szmal, mamona, hajs, gotówka, zielone… — zaczął wyliczać Dean.

— Chodzi wam o pieniądze — zaskoczył wreszcie Castiel, który, jak na anioła przystało, dość słabo orientował się w większości przyziemnych spraw. — Ale dolary wcale nie są zielone…

— Nieważne — skwitował niecierpliwie Dean. — Gdybyś pomógł nam zorganizować trochę, ekhm, funduszy.

— Siódme przykazanie: nie kradnij — odparł poważnie Cas, rzucając im naganne spojrzenie.

— Ale my wcale... — powiedzieli Winchesterowie jednocześnie.

— Wiem, o czym rozmawialiście. Pomyślcie o tym jako o próbie, na którą zostaliście wystawieni, i przyjmijcie ją z pokorą. Przeszkodzie, którą należy pokonać. I pamiętajcie, że czasami najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązania są najlepsze — oświadczył pompatycznie anioł. I zniknął.

— Ale nam doradził... — skomentował Dean. — Co z niego za anioł stróż, skoro wcale nie pomaga?

— Trochę racji miał — powiedział powoli Sam. — Tu faktycznie nie ma co kombinować. Po prostu musimy iść do pracy — oświadczył błyskotliwie.

— Ale jak to? Do pracy-pracy? — przestraszył się Dean.

— Tak, geniuszu.  Trochę zarobimy i wyjdziemy na prostą. Albo będziemy łykać powietrze i popijać deszczówką. I spać w unieruchomionej Impali.

— Odczep się od Impali, naprawię ją.

— Poza tym możemy coś zastawić w lombardzie... — ciągnął dalej Sam w natchnieniu. — Na przykład część naszej broni.

— Chyba ocipiałeś! — zaprotestował Dean. — Przecież jej potrzebujemy!

— Cały bagażnik jest zawalony rzeczami, których w ogóle nie używamy. Czy ta stara dubeltówka, której nikt nie tknął od piętnastu lat, jest naprawdę tak strasznie potrzebna?

— Tata z niej strzelał — mruknął Dean.

— No dobra, ale _coś_ o nieco mniej sentymentalnej wartości na pewno się znajdzie — powiedział Sam z naciskiem. — Chodźmy od razu to przejrzeć, jest już ciemno i nikt nam nie będzie patrzeć na ręce.

Z oczywistych powodów wygrzebywanie broni z bagażnika samochodu na parkingu w biały dzień mogłoby być źle widziane.

* * *

Zastawienie paru sztuk broni (w tym kuszy, bo po długich debatach uznali, że szansa na natknięcie się na wampiry w Vancouver była dość nikła) podniosło zasoby we wspólnej kasie do stu czterdziestu ośmiu dolarów, wobec czego stan ich finansów nie prezentował się już tak tragicznie jak wcześniej.

Bracia zabrali się do poszukiwania zatrudnienia w dwojaki sposób. Sam zaczął przeglądać ogłoszenia i w końcu wyruszył na miasto, żeby sprawdzić parę ofert, które sprawiały obiecujące wrażenie, a Dean leżał na łóżku, czekając, aż praca sama do niego przyjdzie.

Gdy młodszy z Winchesterów wrócił do motelu, nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Co więcej, Dean najzwyczajniej w świecie spał. Sam rzucił w brata gazetą.

— Wstawaj, leniu patentowany.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

— No co? Wcale nie spałem, medytowałem... To znaczy zastanawiałem się nad swoją ścieżką kariery zawodowej.

— To lepiej zastanów się nad nią trochę bardziej aktywnie.

Dean ściągnął gazetę z twarzy i zauważył, że akurat była otwarta na stronie z ogłoszeniami o pracy.

— O, jest posada dla operatora wózka widłowego w porcie. Zdaje się, że oni dobrze zarabiają — powiedział.

— Tak, tylko do tego trzeba mieć specjalne papiery. Kategoria B raczej nie wystarczy. — Sam nie omieszkał sprowadzić go na ziemię.

— Co ty nie powiesz... Kurczę, gdyby pora roku była bardziej odpowiednia, można by się zatrudnić chociaż w jakimś sadzie, zawsze brakuje im rąk do pracy. A tu wszystkie jabłka już dawno wyzbierane... — Nagle zauważył, że Sam ma jakiś podejrzanie dobry humor. — A ty co tak zacieszasz pałkę? Co z twoimi poszukiwaniami?

— Ja już znalazłem pracę — oświadczył Sam.

— Tak szybko? W jaki sposób?

— Trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. A poważnie mówiąc: wystarczyło przejść się po mieście.

— I co będziesz robić? — zainteresował się Dean.

— Szukali sprzedawcy do księgarni z komiksami. Nazywa się „Forbidden Planet”.

— Jaja sobie robisz — parsknął śmiechem jego brat.

— Zaczynam od jutra — powiedział z satysfakcją Sam. — Jeden zero dla mnie — dodał, żeby go dobić.

* * *

Następnego dnia Dean, tknięty ambicją, wstał z samego rana i zniknął z motelu, jeszcze zanim Sam zdążył wyjść do swojej nowej pracy, którą miał zacząć o dziewiątej. Zastanawiał się, czy przedzwonić do brata, bo ciekawiło go, czy miał na oku jakieś ogłoszenie, ale po krótkim namyśle postanowił na razie dać mu spokój. Wierzył, że Dean jest wystarczająco obrotny, żeby coś znaleźć, pomimo przejawianego początkowo oporu materii. Brat po prostu nie lubił zmian. Sam był pewien, że do końca życia będzie jeździł jednym samochodem, a skórzaną kurtkę, którą miał po ojcu, zmieni na nową dopiero wtedy, gdy ta się rozpadnie.

Sytuacja finansowa wyglądała średnio, ale śniadanie bądź co bądź trzeba było jakieś zjeść. Zahaczył się o znajomy market i od razu skierował do półek z promocjami. Wybrał w końcu sandwicza z kurczakiem (i czymś zielonym, prawdopodobnie sałatą) i kawę na wynos, bo wpadła mu w oko specjalna oferta na zestaw kanapka plus napój za jedyne dwa dolary, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć centów. Postanowił zaoszczędzić na bilecie autobusowym i do swojej nowej pracy przeszedł się pieszo.

Prędko okazało się, że w księgarni jedną z najbardziej przydatnych umiejętności jest znajomość alfabetu. Komiksy układano na półkach w kolejności od A do Z — każde wydawnictwo miało swój osobny regał (albo regały). Na początku Sam miał po prostu wykładać nowe komiksy na półki, uzupełniać braki, gdy coś zostało kupione, tak by nie było luk, i ogólnie dbać o porządek. Niestety, klienci przeglądający komiksy niemal zawsze odkładali je na złe miejsce, a nie tam, skąd je wyciągnęli. Robota należała więc do dość monotonnych, ale Sam nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Ze zgrozą zauważył, że w dziale z książkami znajduje się prawie cała seria „Supernaturala” Chucka Shurleya.

— Znasz te książki? — zagadnęła go dziewczyna, którą na początku miała mu pomagać wdrożyć się w obowiązki. Była młodsza od Sama o co najmniej dziesięć lat, ale tutaj to ona miała większe doświadczenie. W ciągu dnia zdążył zadać jej już co najmniej piętnaście różnych pytań. Na wszystkie cierpliwie odpowiadała.

— Mhm, powiedzmy, że dość dokładnie znam opisane w nich historie... — przyznał.

* * *

— Mam robotę! — oświadczył z dumą Dean, gdy spotkali się po południu w motelu. — Obszedłem kilka warsztatów samochodowych i jeden wybrałem. Miał najlepsze warunki.

— Finansowe? — zainteresował się Sam.

— Nie, najlepsze narzędzia. Będzie jak naprawić Impalę.

— A dogadałeś to ze swoim szefem?

Dean mruknął coś pod nosem niewyraźnie, co brzmiało jak „prawie”.

— Tak czy inaczej: jeden do jednego — podsumował.

— Naprawdę chcesz się ścigać, kto zdobędzie więcej posad? — uśmiechnął się Sam.

— Dlaczego nie? — odparł Dean z szelmowskim uśmiechem. — Takie tam malutkie zawody w celach... motywacyjnych.

Sam sądził, że to tylko takie gadanie, ale następnego dnia Deana wywiało jeszcze wcześniej. Wrócił parę minut po siódmej z dwiema ogromnymi, świeżutkimi kanapkami, wypchanymi szynką, serem, sałatą i ogórkiem.

— Gdzieś ty to dorwał? — zdziwił się Sam. — Nie stać na nas na takie luksusy.

— Żeby móc dobrze pracować, trzeba najpierw dobrze zjeść. Wobec czego nająłem się do rozładowywania towaru w piekarni. Pół godziny roboty, ale parę zielonych za to wpadnie. I jeszcze jest mały bonus.

— Całkiem duży ten bonus — zauważył Sam.

— I bałdzo smoczny — powiedział Dean z pełnymi ustami, bo zabrał się już do swojej kanapki. Nie dodawał, że pracę dostał przez przypadek, bo po prostu stał tak długo przed wystawą, gapiąc się na bułki i ciasto (a zwłaszcza na jabłecznik), że aż przyciągnął uwagę obsługi. Udało mu się zbajerować kierowniczkę i zaczepić na najbliższy tydzień. Nagle do głowy przyszła mu genialna myśl: — Słuchaj, gdybyś tak zatrudnił się jako barista na ćwierć etatu...

* * *

Sklep komiksowy, w którym pracował Sam, był położony stosunkowo niedaleko od ich motelu. Aby dotrzeć do niego, wystarczył niespełna dwudziestominutowy spacerek. Jakby dla kontrastu, warsztat samochodowy, gdzie zatrudnił się Dean, znajdował się praktycznie na drugim końcu miasta. W takiej sytuacji starszy z Winchesterów został zmuszony do posługiwania się komunikacją miejską, do czego nie był przyzwyczajony. Zaskakiwało go na przykład to, że rozkład przedstawiał jedynie orientacyjne godziny przyjazdu. W dodatku poranne korki sprawiały, że na przystanek podjeżdżały albo dwa autobusy naraz, albo żaden. Nie wiedział też, czym różni się autobus o numerze 52 od 52/. Okazało się, że owa mała kreska jest nie bez znaczenia — jedna „pięćdziesiątka dwójka” zmierzała przez dolne miasto prosto do celu, druga jechała okrężną drogą, klucząc po małych uliczkach. Po paru przygodach Dean zaadaptował się do warunków i nawet udawało mu się docierać do swojej pracy prawie na czas. Nikt nie robił mu wstrętów, bo robota była zadaniowa, a zresztą, gdy tylko pojawiała się taka potrzeba, Dean zostawał dłużej.

Liczył na to, że w przerwach pomiędzy zleceniami szybko uda mu się naprawić Dziecinę. Na szczęście szef warsztatu był miłośnikiem starych samochodów, wyraził więc zgodę na wstawienie do niego Impali.

— Nie muszę wyciągać baku, żeby wymienić tę cholerną pompę, mogę się dostać od góry — tłumaczył Samowi. — Ale muszę mieć na to czas. I jeszcze ten tłumik. Z tym to jest już wyjątkowo parszywa robota.

Z dostępnością czasu było jednak różnie. Deanowi udało się rozłożyć, co trzeba, ale złożyć już nie, bo akurat wtedy skumulowała się robota. Fakt, że Impala jest dalej niesprawna, bardzo mu doskwierał, ćmiąc jak bolący ząb.

— Wczoraj klient przywiózł na warsztat plymoutha fury, rocznik pięćdziesiąt osiem, w strasznym stanie — żalił się bratu przy obiedzie. Dzisiaj postanowili zaszaleć i dlatego zamówili cheeseburgera w zestawie z frytkami i sałatką, i dwie kawy ($5.99 i 2 x $1.50). Podzielili się po bratersku, to znaczy Dean zajadał cheeseburgera, a Sam frytki i sałatkę. — Nie wiem, skąd on go wyciągnął, chyba ze szrota. Oczywiście ja go dostałem do robienia, bo niby mam największe doświadczenie z takimi samochodami i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Cały dzień przy nim grzebałem, a prawie nic nie zrobiłem. Głupiego robota, ale podobno dobrze za to płaci.

— To jakiś rzadki model?

— Plymouth fury? Nieszczególnie. Chociaż ten jest jakoś nietypowo polakierowany, czerwono-biały... Do licha, ale mnie nawalają plecy! Wszystko w tym gracie jest zepsute, nawet licznik kręci się do tyłu.

— Jak to kręci się do tyłu? — Sam w pierwszym momencie nie zrozumiał, na czym polegał problem.

— No, cofa się, zamiast iść do przodu. W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Będę go naprawiał do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej... Cholera, nigdy stąd nie wyjedziemy!

— Jakoś nie narzekasz, gdy grzebiesz przy Impali. Chociaż nikt ci za to nie płaci.

— Bo to jest Impala — odparł Dean krótko, tak jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. — Przez tego plymoutha nie będę miał czasu na Dziecinę... A jak u ciebie w robocie?

— A, nic szczególnego, miałem poważną rozmowę z kierownikiem. Pomyliłem Dark Horse z Vertigo... A potem „Dylana Doga” z „Beasts of Burden”.

— Prawdziwa tragedia.

Dean skończył cheeseburgera, wyzbierał okruszki i podkradł jeszcze parę frytek Samowi.

— Wciąż jestem głodny — oświadczył, wycierając usta serwetką. — I jak tu żyć?

* * *

Przez pierwsze dni kwestia zarabiania na życie absorbowała ich do tego stopnia, że zupełnie zaniedbali polowania. Bardziej niż ewentualnymi grasującymi po Vancouver i okolicach potworami przejmowali się tym, że groziło im wyrzucenie z motelu. W Impali spać nie mogli, bo ta wciąż znajdowała się w warsztacie. Przed otrzymaniem wynagrodzeń zwyczajnie nie mieli jak uregulować płatności — zamiast powiedzieć otwarcie, jak sprawy stoją, i że dostaną pierwsze tygodniówki już niedługo, usiłowali mącić, co wywołało uzasadniony niepokój właściciela. Załatwili w końcu sprawę polubownie i aby uzyskać małe odroczenie, pomogli przy sprzątaniu w motelu.

Niestety, sam fakt, że nie mieli czasu na polowania, nie sprawił, że stwory z mroków przestały napadać na Bogu ducha winnych ludzi, chociaż Kanada była niewątpliwie dużo spokojniejszym miejscem niż Stany. Sam najpierw natknął się na wzmiankę o zdemolowanych nagrobkach na cmentarzu Mountain View — to od biedy można by jeszcze uznać za zwykły akt wandalizmu. Ale potem przeczytał o tajemniczych atakach na ludzi, którzy ginęli w tamtejszej okolicy. Znajdowano ich potem w obrębie Mountain View — a raczej to, co z nich zostało, rozwleczone po całym terenie. Szybko wykluczono hipotezę, że to dzieło jakiegoś szalonego mordercy, który ćwiartował ofiary — na zwłokach odkryto ślady pazurów i zębów „nieznanych zwierząt”.

Sam czytał właśnie najnowsze doniesienia, gdy Dean wrócił do motelu, tym razem wyjątkowo późno.

— Cześć. Dobrze, że jesteś...

— Też się cieszę — mruknął Dean, zdejmując swoją kurtkę i odwieszając ją na oparcie krzesła. Automatycznie skierował się do lodówki, żeby wyjąć sobie butelkę piwa, ale kiedy ją otworzył jedyne, co ujrzał, to pustka. — Do diabła z tym oszczędzaniem — zdenerwował się, zatrzaskując drzwiczki. — Zapieprzasz cały dzień i nawet nie możesz sobie wypić zimnego piwka wieczorem.

— Zrób sobie herbaty... — poradził Sam.

— Nie chcę żadnej herbaty. Od razu walę się spać. Padam na pysk.

— Zanim się położysz... Słuchaj, jest sprawa. Ludzie giną. I są odnajdowani w nieciekawym stanie. To znaczy ich zwłoki są odnajdywane. Kompletnie zmasakrowane.

— Mhm? — Dean łypnął na niego nieprzyjaźnie, zupełnie tak, jakby to Sam był odpowiedzialny za uprawianie tej makabrycznej działalności. — Nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych zaginięciach i zmasakrowanych zwłokach — oświadczył stanowczo i walnął się na łóżko, demonstracyjnie przymykając oczy i masując skronie.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się Sam.

— Cholerny plymouth. O mało co się na mnie nie stoczył. Znaczy stoczył się, ale w porę zdążyłem uskoczyć — powiedział ze zgrozą. — Pojąć nie mogę, jak to się stało, sprawdzałem przecież, czy koła są zablokowane... — Zerknął na Sama, właściwie odczytując podejrzaną ciszę. Brat wyglądał na odrobinę przestraszonego, tak jakby Dean właśnie oświadczył mu, że ścigało go wendigo. — Nie rób takiej miny, żyję przecież. Ale byłoby trochę głupio, nie? Wrócić z piekła, przeżyć te wszystkie popieprzone sytuacje, w których się znajdowaliśmy, i zginąć pod kołami jakieś plymoutha...

— Byłoby cholernie głupio — przyznał Sam. — Weź lepiej na siebie uważaj w tym warsztacie...

— Dobrze, mamusiu. — Dean ponownie zamknął oczy, przez chwilę rozkoszując się spokojem. Jednak poczucie obowiązku i misji prędko wzięło w nim górę nad ogólnym zniechęceniem do egzystencji. — Streścisz, o co chodzi? — poprosił brata.

— Jak mówiłem: ludzie giną bez śladu, potem znajdują się w kawałkach. A raczej znajdowane są kawałki ciał, bo zazwyczaj około połowy brakuje. Do tego zmiażdżone czaszki i kości...

— Niech zgadnę. Zmasakrowane zwłoki, a władze twierdzą, że zrobiły to dzikie zwierzęta. Może mają tym razem rację? — zapytał z nadzieją Dean. — Może to jakieś niedźwiedzie, albo co?

— Wątpię, żeby jakikolwiek normalny zwierzak był w stanie zrobić coś takiego z człowiekiem...

— No to jak nie niedźwiedź, to ja nie wiem...

— Chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia? — Sam odwrócił laptopa w jego stronę.

Dean zwlekł się z łóżka i poczłapał do stołu, przy którym siedział brat.

— O kurwa — skomentował, przyglądając się  fotografiom. Na pierwszy, a nawet na drugi rzut oka nie dało się rozpoznać, że to, co znajdowało się na ekranie, było kiedyś żywym człowiekiem. Dopiero po długiej chwili uświadomił sobie, że obiekt przypominający rozdyźdaną dynię to pozostałość czaszki ofiary. W tle poniewierała się oderwana ręka. — To wygląda jak... jak... Kurde, sam nie wiem jak co. Jakby brali udział w zderzeniu pociągów.

— Człowiek z pewnością tego nie zrobił... Zwierzę też nie... Ale te ślady zębów i pazurów...

— Mantykora? — zaryzykował Dean.

— Oszalałeś? W Kanadzie???

— Tak tylko sobie myślałem na głos... Trzeba by pogrzebać w policyjnej kartotece... — mruknął starszy z Winchesterów. — I przejść się do prosektorium, żeby zobaczyć to, co zostało z tych nieszczęśników, chociaż do oglądania jest chyba raczej niewiele.

— Puknij się w arbuz. — Sam wymownie postukał się w czoło. — Nie dość, że wszystkie nasze papiery są na cenzurowanym, to jeszcze jesteśmy w Kanadzie. Za kogo chciałbyś się przebrać? Funkcjonariuszy Królewskiej Policji Konnej?

— Szlag, zapomniałem i o jednym, i o drugim. No to trzeba będzie zrobić to po partyzancku. Po prostu tam wejdę, a ty będziesz stał na czujce...

* * *

Śledztwo posuwało się do przodu jak krew z nosa, blokowane przez normalny, ośmiogodzinny tryb pracy. Sądzili, że trochę posiedzą nad tą sprawą w weekend i przeanalizują zdobyte informacje, ale w sobotę trafiła im się ekstra fucha. Porywisty wiatr strząsnął sporo liści z drzew, obficie zasypując złoto-czerwono-pomarańczowym dywanem trawniki przed domami w sprawiającej wrażenie bardzo zamożnej willowej dzielnicy. Przeszli się wzdłuż całej ulicy, oferując swoje profesjonalne usługi w zakresie grabienia i usuwania nadmiaru opadłego listowia. W paru miejscach w ogóle im nie otworzono, w paru pogoniono, a raz nawet zagrożono wezwaniem policji, ale w dwóch domach, zamieszkanych przez mniej bucowatych osobników (a właściwie osobniczki, bo zainteresowanie wykazały dwie kobiety w wieku emerytalnym), chętnie przyjęto ich pomoc.

Winchesterowie nielicho namachali się przy porządkowaniu wcale niemałych ogrodów, ale wysiłki zostały całkiem przyzwoicie opłacone. Tydzień zamknęli więc w zasadzie na plusie. Jednak po uregulowaniu zaległej należności za motel, zapłaceniu za parę kolejnych dni i zrobieniu zakupów ich oszczędności znów gwałtownie stopniały.

— Co za parszywy los — narzekał Dean. —  Człowiek haruje jak wół, żeby jakoś związać koniec z końcem, opłaci bieżące wydatki... I znów jest bez grosza przy duszy.

— Pracujemy dopiero od tygodnia — zauważył Sam trzeźwo.

— Ja czuję się, jakbym przepracował już co najmniej rok — sarknął Dean.

— Nie marudź. Jutro niedziela, przynajmniej się wyśpimy...

Bardzo prędko okazało się, że Sam wypowiedział te słowa w złą godzinę.

Pobudka nie należała do przyjemnych. Ktoś gwałtownie rozsunął zasłony, wpuszczając do środka zdecydowanie zbyt wiele światła. Dean zasłonił oczy, krzywiąc się, zupełnie jakby był wampirem, któremu groziło rozsypanie się w proch.

— Co do licha?... — wymamrotał Sam półprzytomnie, odgarniając rozczochrane włosy z czoła.

— Cześć, chłopcy — przywitał ich irytująco znajomy głos.

Na fotelu ulokowanym w kącie pokoju siedział Crowley, w czarnym, idealnie skrojonym garniturze, eleganckiej ciemnej koszuli, pod krawatem, i z tym samym co zwykle aroganckim i lekko kpiącym wyrazem twarzy.

Dean natychmiast wyszarpnął Colta spod poduszki, Sam w mgnieniu oka ściskał w ręku nóż Ruby.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie, nie agresywnie! — Crowley uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. — Przybywam w pokojowych zamiarach. Mam dla was propozycję nie do odrzucenia — dodał prędko. Pomimo swojego zwykłego zblazowanego sposobu bycia widać było, że jest nastawiony na szybki skok za jakąś osłonę, na wypadek gdyby Winchesterowie wcale nie chcieli wysłuchać jego propozycji.

— Masz piętnaście sekund, żeby powiedzieć, o co chodzi, a potem wypierdalaj — warknął Dean. Rozdrażnił go nie tyle sam fakt, że demon wparował im do pokoju, ile że jak na tak zbójecko wczesną godzinę Crowley był trzeźwy jak dzika świnia na ostrym zakręcie i denerwująco rześki.

— Wiem, że macie maleńkie kłopoty finansowe i bardzo pilnie potrzebujecie gotówki. Ponieważ poczciwy ze mnie demon, chciałbym wam pomóc. I dlatego mam dla was małą, przyjemną robótkę.

Bracia wymienili zaskoczone i wciąż jeszcze nieco zaspane spojrzenia. Obydwaj w tym momencie zastanawiali się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem jakiś porypany sen.

— Lubicie zwierzątka, prawda? — zapytał Crowley z szerokim uśmiechem. — Mam dzisiaj do załatwienia pewne niecierpiące zwłoki interesy w Europie Wschodniej i muszę zniknąć na jakąś godzinkę, dwie, no, może trzy, wobec czego szukam kogoś do opieki nad moimi pieskami.

— Pieskami? — zapytał wbrew sobie Dean, trochę głuchym głosem, bo podświadomie domyślał się już, co to są za „pieski”.

— Wiecie, tak samo jak demony zakładają ludzką skórę, tak samo piekielne ogary mogą posiąść bardziej cielesną formę. No, nie wszystkie, ale moje są wyjątkowe — odparł z dumą. — Niestety, są również dość charakterne... Albo może inaczej: gdy pieskom się nudzi, robią się niesforne. Lepiej żeby ktoś ich popilnował, gdy mnie nie będzie. Nie chciałbym, żeby narobiły zamieszania, niepotrzebnie przyciągając do mnie uwagę. Zrobiłby się bałagan... To jak, bierzecie tę robotę?

— Chyba cię kompletnie pojebało — odparł Dean grzecznie.

— Dobrze zapłacę, a praca nie jest ciężka... Z pewnością nie dla takich fachowców jak wy. Rzucanie piłeczki, spacerek do parku… Dean, zwłaszcza ty masz spore doświadczenie w zabawianiu piekielnych ogarów — zauważył Crowley złośliwie.

Dean zmełł przekleństwo i odbezpieczył Colta.

— Zadzwońcie, jak się zdecydujecie — powiedział Crowley szybko, pośpiesznie wstając z fotela. Rzucił swoją wizytówkę i już go nie było.

Dean spojrzał na fosforyzujące cyferki na wyświetlaczu elektronicznego zegara, stojącego na szafce nocnej przy jego łóżku.

— Szósta rano w niedzielę, jedyny dzień, gdy uczciwie pracujący człowiek może się wyspać. Co za bydlę!

* * *

Jakieś trzy godziny później, gdy Winchesterowie jako tako oprzytomnieli, zaczęli analizować propozycję Crowleya. Przy prostym śniadaniu w pobliskim barze (jajecznica, kiełbaski, tosty z dżemem i kawa, w sumie 2 x $3.99 — dla klientów motelu było taniej) kolejno zgodzili się, że nie upadli jeszcze tak nisko, by zatrudniać się u tego sukinsyna i że Crowley chyba zwariował, jeśli myślał, że potraktują go poważnie. Jednak zaraz potem Dean przypomniał sobie, co odkrył w Impali, robiąc przegląd podwozia (dzięki czemu wyjaśnił zagadkę, dlaczego ostatnio trochę ściągała na prawo, gdy odpuszczał gaz). Przednie tarcze hamulcowe i tuleje wahaczy zdecydowanie domagały się wymienienia przed ponownym ruszeniem w dłuższą trasę (i głupotą byłoby niezrobienie tego teraz, skoro miał dostęp do warsztatu i narzędzi). Szybko dokonał rachunków i wyszła mu porażająca jak na ich obecne możliwości suma czterystu osiemnastu dolarów (2 x $199 + 2 x $10).

— Wiesz, o czym myślę — westchnął Sam, dopijając kawę.

— Wiem — odparł Dean, postanawiając na razie nie przyznawać się bratu, o czym z kolei myślał on.

Przez chwilę milczeli, a jedynym rozlegającym się odgłosem było skrobanie noża po dnie pojemniczka z dżemem.

— Jeszcze wsadź tam głowę — zaproponował Sam, przyglądając się poczynaniom brata krytycznie.

— No co? Po co ma się zmarnować... Zapłacone jest, no nie? — Dean zostawił wreszcie pojemniczek w spokoju, przełknął ostatni kawałek tostu i powiedział cierpiętniczym tonem: — Dobra, poświęcę się i pójdę tam.

— Możemy pociągnąć losy — zaproponował młodszy z Winchesterów wspaniałomyślnie.

— Po co? I tak wiadomo, że na mnie wypadnie. Poza tym... — przełknął ślinę i nagle powiedział z mocą: — Nie pozwolę, żeby ten bydlak mną rządził! — rzekł trochę bez ładu i składu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że miał zamiar przyjąć pracę u Crowleya.

Sam rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Te piekielne ogary... Ten sukinsyn doskonale wie, że się ich... — Słowo „boję” nie przeszło mu przez gardło. — No to udowodnię mu, że nie!

— Mhm... Ale wiesz co, może lepiej weź ze sobą gałązkę diabelskiego ziela...

— Wezmę. I nie tylko to. Colta też. A jeżeli mimo to nie wrócę... Masz naprawić Impalę i odjechać nią w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Sam kiwnął głową poważnie.

— Tylko wiesz, daleko nie zajadę, bo nie mamy nawet na pełen bak...

* * *

Dean udał się pod wskazany przez Crowleya adres w takim nastroju, jakby szedł na ścięcie. Jedną kieszeń kurtki miał wypchaną diabelskim zielem, do drugiej włożył woreczek z solą, a do kabury zawieszonej na szelkach wcisnął Colta. Poza tym w wewnętrznej kieszeni schował pudełko z bronią specjalną — wiedział, że będzie kompletnie ugotowany, jeżeli ta nie poskutkuje w kryzysowej sytuacji.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zadzwonił do drzwi eleganckiej białej willi. Otworzył mu Crowley we własnej osobie.

— Dean! Co za miła niespodzianka — ucieszył się demon.

— Ta, szalenie. — Nie czekając na zaproszenie, Dean władował się do środka, mijając go w progu. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jesteśmy? — zapytał, obracając się ku niemu. Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie, patrząc spode łba na demona.

— Widziałem was wczoraj, jak nagabywaliście moich szacownych sąsiadów — odparł Crowley, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Dean odniósł dziwne wrażenie, jakby były to bramy wrót do piekła. — Zaciekawiło mnie to i trochę popytałem po znajomych, co się dzieje. Taki straszny niefart — zacmokał. — Tyle czasu udawało się oszukiwać system, aż tu nagle system wziął was za frak i kopnął w dupę.

— Znalazł się uczciwy obywatel — warknął Dean. — Zamiast się wymądrzać, powiedz lepiej, ile wynosi ta „dobra zapłata”, którą obiecałeś. — Jeżeli miał za moment (ponownie) stracić życie, rozszarpany na strzępy przez piekielne ogary, to chciał przynajmniej wiedzieć, za ile zdecydował się na to absolutnie nonsensowne wariactwo.

— Bo ja wiem? — Crowley oczywiście celowo zamierzał się z nim trochę podroczyć, wiedząc, że to on trzyma wszystkie atuty, to jest kasę, w ręku. — Właściwie sama przyjemność obcowania z moimi pieseczkami to już jakby zapłata... — stwierdził.

Deanowi jakoś nie spodobał się jego żart.

— Ile? — zapytał twardym tonem.

— Niech stracę. Pięćset dolarów.

— Siedemset pięćdziesiąt.

— Pięćset pięćdziesiąt.

— Sześćset. To moje ostatnie słowo — zastrzegł Dean.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie... — rzekł Crowley tak, jakby robił wielką łaskę. — Chodź, zapoznam cię z moimi milusińskimi. I lepiej nie wyciągaj tego ziela, które chowasz w kieszeni. Zdenerwują się i wtedy nawet ja ich nie powstrzymam. Lepiej je wyrzuć.

— Mowy nie ma.

— Jak chcesz. — Crowley wzruszył ramionami.

Przeszli do gustownie urządzonego, kapiącego od przepychu salonu.

Temu to się dobrze żyje, pomyślał Dean z przekąsem, przyglądając się zabytkowej komodzie, sprawiającej wrażenie obrzydliwie drogiej. Była trochę podrapana, ale na rynku pewnie i tak wyceniono by ją na co najmniej dwadzieścia tysięcy dolarów. Na ścianach wisiało parę obrazów Gustawa Klimta. Dean nie miał czasu zastanawiać się, czy Crowley wszedł w ich posiadanie legalnie, czy po prostu zlecił rąbnięcie tych malowideł z jakiegoś muzeum, bo demon, przeszedłszy przez salon, otworzył przeszklone drzwi wiodące do ogrodu i zagwizdał na psy. I w tym momencie wybuchło piekło.

Dean tkwił w miejscu jak sparaliżowany, gdy do środka wtoczyło się ujadające kłębowisko łap, łbów, ogonów, kłów i pazurów. Miał wrażenie, że spogląda na trzygłowego Cerbera — psy przemieszały się tak szybko, że nie do końca wiadomo było, ile właściwie ich jest. Początkowo sądził, że co najmniej tuzin. Ale gdy pierwsza fala oszołomienia minęła, zdołał policzyć, że są zaledwie trzy. Kompletnie zignorowały obecność Deana i zaczęły łasić się do Crowleya, wymachując ogonami jak szalone. Demon dosłownie promieniał, poklepując psy i głaszcząc je po łbach. Dean ze zdumieniem usłyszał prawdziwą nutę czułości w jego głosie.

— Spokój, spokój, pieseczki. Siad.

Ogary posłusznie usiadły. Dopiero teraz zaczęły popatrywać w kierunku Deana, który nagle poczuł gwałtowną chęć ucieczki. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że w sumie to pluje na te sześć stów Crowleya. Ale było już za późno, żeby się wycofać, zwłaszcza że psy niejako odcinały mu drogę ucieczki; gdyby tylko wykonał jakiś niespokojny ruch, na pewno rzuciłyby się za nim w pogoń.

— To jest Diablo, to Cujo, a tamten to Książę. — Crowley wskazał kolejno wielkiego, smolistoczarnego wilczura, bernardyna o bardzo znudzonym wyrazie pyska i dobermana, który czujnie nadstawił uszu, słysząc swoje imię. — Jest jeszcze Sharky, ale jego zawsze trzeba parę razy wołać... Słuchajcie, mordy wy moje. To jest Dean. Byłoby dobrze, żeby przeżył, bo czasami jest przydatny jako chłopiec na posyłki...

— Hej, uważaj na słowa — zirytował się Dean. Powinien był jednak trzymać język za zębami, bo ogary, słysząc jego głos, wykazały gwałtowny przypływ zainteresowania obecnym w pokoju człowiekiem. Podeszły do niego i zaczęły dokładnie obwąchiwać. Na pewno wyczuły diabelskie ziele, bo spoglądały na łowcę mocno podejrzliwie.

Crowley, który obserwował tę scenę w milczeniu, wydawał się szczególnie ubawiony nieco wystraszoną miną Deana.

— Ach, jeszcze Sharky — przypomniał sobie nagle. Wyszedł na taras i zawołał donośnie. — Sharky! Sharky! Chodź tutaj, ty psie z piekła rodem!

Dean najpierw usłyszał szczekanie, a dopiero potem zauważył posiadacza tego donośnego psiego głosu. Spodziewał się ujrzeć jakąś wielką bestię, tymczasem do pokoju wpadł zwierzak, który był niewiele większy od kota. Dean nie miał pojęcia, co to za rasa. Mały, szary piesek, wyglądający na zwykłego kundla, jednocześnie w jakiś niezwykły sposób przypominał mu rekina. Obwąchał dokładnie nogawki spodni Deana, a potem spojrzał na niego, wywalając język i pokazując kły. Dean zdrętwiał. Pojąć nie mógł, jak w takiej małej mordce mogły się mieścić tak wielkie zębiska.

— Chyba cię polubił — oświadczył Crowley z zadowoleniem. — Wydaje się, że reszta też cię zaakceptowała. Wobec tego chyba jednak cię nie zeżrą — Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy zadziałała tutaj jego wyobraźnia, ale odniósł wrażenie, że w głosie demona pobrzmiewało pewne rozczarowanie. — No to mogę lecieć. Nie musisz ich karmić, żywią się ludzkim nieszczęściem, rozpaczą i strachem. Idźcie na spacer do parku, potrzebują ruchu. To na razie!

I zniknął.

Dean zdrętwiał. Ale nic złego się nie wydarzyło. Piekielne ogary patrzyły na niego uważnie, ale nie rzuciły się, żeby rozszarpać go na strzępy, i nawet przypominały dość normalne zwierzaki.

— Grzeczne pieseczki — mruknął. — To co, pójdziemy na ten spacer? Gdzie są wasze smycze? Pewnie w przedpokoju, co?

Książę spojrzał na niego z pogardą. Sharky wywalił jęzor w sposób, który wyraźnie oznaczał kpinę. Cujo machnął ogonem, ale jednocześnie miał wyraz pyska, który sprawiał wrażenie przyjaznego inaczej. Diablo zignorował go zupełnie i podrapał się tylną łapą za uchem. A Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czy uda mu się założyć im smycze (o ile w ogóle je znajdzie w tym wielkim domu) i nie stracić przy tym ręki.

* * *

Dean nie był pewien, kto tu kogo właściwie wyprowadza na spacer. Wyglądało na to, że każdy pies życzył sobie iść w innym kierunku, a gdy już jakimś cudem udało się z nimi jeden uzgodnić, pojawił się problem tempa, w jakim miała się odbyć cała ta karkołomna wycieczka. Gdy jeden ogar wyrywał do przodu, reszta ociągała się w tyle. Gdy trzy szły normalnym krokiem, któryś (przeważnie Sharky), pętał się pod nogami, plącząc smycze reszty. Nie uszli jeszcze zbyt daleko od domu Crowleya, a Dean już czuł, że cały oblewa się zimnym potem.

— Cujo, spokój. Spokój, mówię! Książę, do nogi. Diablo, przestań ciągnąć smycz, do cholery!!!

Miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu co najmniej jednej pary rąk i dodatkowych oczu na czułkach, żeby móc lepiej kontrolować, gdzie znajdują się wszyscy jego podopieczni. Najgorszy do upilnowania był Sharky, który jak głupi rzucał się na każdego obcego psa, którego mijali. Zazwyczaj pięć razy od niego większego. Dean nie był pewien, czy te sześćset dolców, które obiecał Crowley za trzy godziny roboty, były warte tego całego zachodu.

— Zachowujcie się, wy bezrozumne bydlaki!

Psy, jak na komendę, przestały ciągnąć do przodu. Zatrzymały się i odwróciły łby w jego kierunku. Cujo spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi oczami. Normalnie sprawiały wrażenie bezustannie zaspanych — teraz pojawił się w nich jakiś groźny błysk. Z gardła Księcia wydobyło się głuche, ponure warknięcie. Diablo zjeżył sierść. Sharky wyszczerzył zębiska.

— Ej, spokojnie, spokojnie — powiedział Dean bardzo łagodnym i zarazem stanowczym tonem. — Grzeczne pieseczki. Chcecie po ciasteczku? — Powolnym ruchem wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni pudełko psich przysmaków w kształcie małych kosteczek.

Słowo „ciasteczko” miało magiczne właściwości. Wbrew słowom Crowleya, który twierdził przecież, że piekielne ogary jeść nie muszą, psie mordy chętnie dały się zapchać smakołykami i zaczęły się odnosić do Deana tak jakby bardziej przyjaźnie. Straty były minimalne — tylko obślinione przez Cujo spodnie.

Jakoś dotarli do parku. Dean doholował psy do ławki i spuścił je ze smyczy, mając nadzieję, że nikogo nie zeżrą. Nie zastanawiał się na razie, czy w ogóle zdoła założyć im je z powrotem. Przez jakiś czas zbierał siły fizyczne i umysłowe, starając się obserwować wszystkie cztery psy jednocześnie.

Po jakichś czterdziestu minutach uznał, że wszystkie już się dokładnie wybiegały, i zaczął je łapać. Przypominało to cyrk, bo ogary oczywiście kompletnie go zlekceważyły, ignorując jego nawoływania, prośby i groźby, i powoływanie się na Crowleya. Na szczęście zostało mu jeszcze trochę ciasteczek, więc w końcu udało się je kolejno obłaskawić. Gdy spojrzał na zegarek, zdziwił się, że całe to przedstawienie (spacerowicze plączący się po parku przyglądali mu się trochę dziwnym wzrokiem, ale z uzasadnionych powodów trzymali się na spory dystans) trwało zaledwie dwadzieścia minut.

Nie chcąc kusić losu, do willi Crowleya wrócił mocno okrężną trasą, obok cmentarza. W pewnym momencie stało się coś nieoczekiwanego — ogary zaczęły zachowywać się co najmniej dziwnie. Powarkiwały, jeżyły sierść i uważnie obwąchiwały ogrodzenie. Gdy chciał przejść z nimi na drugą stronę ulicy, stawiły zdecydowany opór. Dowlekły go wreszcie do dziury w ogrodzeniu, za którą rosły potworne chaszcze. Sharky chciał się oczywiście tam władować, ale w Deana wstąpiły nadludzkie siły i zdołał go zatrzymać. Pies nieoczekiwanie pisnął cienko i spojrzał na niego tak, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Tymczasem cała reszta uważnie obwąchiwała zarośla.

— O co wam, u diabła, chodzi...

Nagle Książę szczeknął krótko, ostro, i wystawił zwierzynę. Dean postanowił zaryzykować i ostrożnie wszedł pomiędzy psy, które chętnie zrobiły mu miejsce. Przyklęknął przy dziurze. I nagle dostrzegł coś niepokojącego. Mały strzęp odzieży, spodni albo płaszcza, który zaczepił się na ogrodzeniu. Ślady pazurów. I coś jeszcze. Rozgarnął opadłe liście. Ciemniejsze plamy na betonowej podmurówce ogrodzenia niewątpliwie były śladami krwi.

* * *

— Żyjesz! — wykrzyknął Sam z ulgą, gdy Dean pojawił się w progu ich motelowego pokoju. — Już się zastanawiałem, czy organizować jakąś misję ratunkową...

— Żyję — oświadczył Dean. Wyciągnął z kieszeni sześć nowiutkich studolarówek. — Mam nadzieję, że nie są fałszywe... — Położył ją na stole przed Samem. — Czuję się jak ostatnia szmata, ale kasa to kasa.

— I jak było?

— Nie tak źle, jak mogłoby być.

— A te... ogary? Jakie one są w swojej... cielesnej formie?

— Nie uwierzysz, gdybym ci opowiedział. Ale słuchaj, trochę przez przypadek, ale możemy mieć mały postęp w sprawie. Te bydlaki Crowleya zaciągnęły mnie na cmentarz. Widziałem tam dwie interesujące rzeczy.

I powiedział mu, co odkrył przy dziurze w płocie.

— A ta druga interesująca rzecz? — zaciekawił się Sam.

— Ogłoszenie o pracy. Wisiało na bramie. Potrzebują akurat dwóch grabarzy. W sam raz dla nas! — wyszczerzył się do brata.

— Wszystko zaczyna nam się ładnie składać — oświadczył Sam z satysfakcją.

— Naprawdę? Przecież jeszcze nawet nie wiemy, co siedzi w tych krzaczorach.

— Może jednak wiemy, bo też coś odkryłem. Zobacz.

Dean zerknął mu przez ramię na ekran laptopa, na którym znajdował się skan czy może zdjęcie ryciny z jakiejś starej, pożółkłej księgi.

— Kurczę, co to jest? — zdziwił się Dean.

Wykonany tuszem rysunek został pokolorowany akwarelą. Kolory dość mocno wyblakły, ale jeszcze dało się je rozpoznać. Rycina przedstawiała przygarbionego biało-szarego stwora. Miał krwistoczerwone ślepia, ogromny łeb z paszczą pełną długich, ostrych zębisk, krępy korpus i tak grubą szyję, że właściwie całość tworzyła jeden obły kształt. Nienaturalnie długie przednie łapy były zakończone ogromnymi, przypominającymi pajęcze odnóża palcami z długimi szponami. Tylne nogi, małe i karłowate, wydawały się zniekształcone. Ogólnie zwierzę sprawiało bardzo pokraczne wrażenie.

— Niezbyt pięknie się to nazywa — oświadczył Sam. — Ścierwojad. Albo potocznie „grabarz”. Żerują na zwłokach. Czasami zadowalają się zwierzęcą padliną. Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że znajdziemy je gdzieś w tej zdziczałej części cmentarza.

— Wiadomo, jak się ich pozbyć?

— Trzeba znaleźć ich gniazdo i odrąbać im głowy mieczem.

— Zwariowałeś? Jakim mieczem? Srebrnym?

— Podejrzewam, że kula między oczy też załatwi sprawę. Instrukcje pochodziły z bardzo starej księgi.

— Jedno mnie ciekawi — powiedział Dean powoli. — Dlaczego teraz tak zaczęły wyłazić? Wcześniej nie było mowy, żeby na Mountain View poniewierały się jakieś rozkawałkowane zwłoki.

— Tu masz odpowiedź. — Sam otworzył przeglądarkę i kliknął w jedną z zapamiętanych zakładek, żeby pokazać mu informację sprzed zaledwie trzech tygodni. — Niedawno otworzono nową obwodnicę w Vancouver i teraz prawie cały ruch idzie tą nową drogą. Jeszcze niedawno jedna z głównych tras przelotowych leciała obok tego cmentarza.

— No i?

— Kojarzysz ten las za cmentarzem?

— Kojarzę. Widziałem go z daleka.

— Mniej ruchu, mniej zwierząt ginących na szosie. Ścierwojady nie atakują ludzi, jeśli nie muszą, w zupełności wystarczy im to, co leży na poboczu drogi.

— Ale teraz darmowej stołówki już nie ma — dokończył Dean. — Jest mniej padliny i zrobiły się głodne. No cóż, mają pecha. Dzisiaj wieczorem kończymy sprawę?

— Dzisiaj — zgodził się Sam. Zawahał się. — Tylko szybko to załatwmy, bo jutro na rano do pracy...

* * *

Winchesterowie musieli obleźć spory kawałek cmentarza, nim namierzyli miejsce, w którym prawdopodobnie przebywały poszukiwane przez nich stwory. Za starą, obrośniętą bluszczem kryptą, pod stosem luźno rzuconych, pokruszonych nagrobków, znajdowało się coś, co przypominało jamę. Przeoczyliby ją na sto procent, gdyby szli po samych śladach, ale doprowadziła ich tutaj charakterystyczna trupia woń, która zawsze towarzyszyła ścierwojadom. W pobliżu nory smród był już niemal nie do wytrzymania. Umysł wzbraniał się przed domyślaniem, ile szczątków ofiar znajdowało się w tej kryjówce. Drobne, poniewierające się po najbliższej okolicy strzępy ubrań, porzucony, zakrwawiony but i kawałki pokruszonych kości umocniły ich podejrzenia.

Przez moment debatowali, co robić. Nora sprawiała wrażenie trudno dostępnej. Grabarze wychodziły na żer nocą, więc jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to po prostu zaczekać, aż wylezą w poszukiwaniu nowych ofiar. Znaleźli sobie dobre stanowisko za starym kasztanowcem, na tyle blisko, by wszystko dobrze widzieć, i na tyle daleko, by nie powalił ich bijący od nory smród.

Nocne czuwanie zawsze stanowiło pewne wyzwanie, nawet w normalnych warunkach. Ale teraz okazało się wyjątkowo męczące, bo obydwaj Winchesterowie cierpieli na spore niedobory snu. Chociaż obydwaj strzelili sobie po mocnej czarnej kawie przed wyjściem, zmęczenie wzięło górę i obydwaj przysnęli, pomimo grożącego niebezpieczeństwa.

Uratowało ich szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu — wiatr, potrząsający gałęziami drzewa, co jakiś czas strząsał również kasztany. Jedna z zielonych kolczastych łupin walnęła Sama w głowę.

— Ałć! — jęknął, rozmasowując poszkodowane miejsce. Rozejrzał się z niepokojem, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że obydwaj posnęli jak ostatnie ofiary losu. Był już środek nocy. Gałęzie kasztanowca szeleściły złowrogo nad ich głowami, a na tle rozjaśnionego łuną miejskich świateł nieba bezszelestnie przemknęła sowa. Spróbował trochę się poruszyć, ale zaraz syknął z bólu, walcząc z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem „mrówek” biegnących po łydce. Nie dość, że oberwał kasztanem w głowę i przemarzł do szpiku kości, to jeszcze do tego zdrętwiała mu noga. Powolutku zmienił pozycję, odzyskując czucie w kończynach. Zerknął na przyczajonego obok niego brata.

Dean kimał, przytulony do starego, chylącego się ku upadkowi nagrobka. Nie przeszkadzało mu ani to, że kamienna płyta jest porośnięta grubą warstwą mchu, ani sam uroczy _entourage_. Miał tak błogi wyraz twarzy, jakby obejmował kochankę. Sam szturchnął brata.

— Co się stało? Co się stało? — W jednej chwili Dean wyciągnął swoją berettę.

— Nie śpij, bo cię grabarze zeżrą — przestrzegł go Sam. Nie przyznał się, że sam też drzemał.

— Mhm... Kiedy one wreszcie wylezą na żer? — Dean, jakoś niezbyt przejęty tą perspektywą, ziewnął tak przeciągle, że groziło to wywichnięciem szczęki.

Sam zerknął na przeświecający za postrzępionymi chmurami księżyc.

— Chyba już niedługo...

— Niech wyłażą szybciej... — Dean spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął: — Za dwadzieścia pierwsza. Jutro będzie pochód zombie.

— Nie możesz pojechać trochę później do pracy?

Dean pokręcił głową.

—  Muszę być jutro o ósmej w warsztacie, mam do zrobienia całe tylne zawieszenie w tym parszywym plymoucie.

— Wiesz, moglibyśmy rozkopać ich norę, ale _ktoś_ zapomniał zabrać łopatę... — Sam znacząco zawiesił głos.

— Oj, do końca życia będziesz mi gadał o tej łopacie — powiedział Dean z urazą. Niestety, szpadel znajdował się w skrytce, skrytka w bagażniku Impali, a Impala w garażu przy warsztacie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy. Nagle Dean zaczął czymś szeleścić. Sam zerknął na niego i ze zdumieniem zauważył, że brat wyciągnął z kieszeni papierową paczuszkę z cukierkami.

— Chcesz miętusa, Sammy?

— Dean, to nie jest pora na miętusy — syknął Sam z naganą.

Starszy brat od razu demonstracyjnie włożył sobie dwa cukierki do ust i zaczął je głośno chrupać. Sam tylko przewrócił oczami.

— A tak właściwie dlaczego miętusy, a nie M&M’sy? — zainteresował się po chwili.

— Bo paczka miętusów kosztuje tylko dwadzieścia centów, a M&M’sy są za sześć dolców — powiedział Dean z bólem.

Znów przez moment panowała głucha cisza, przerywana tylko pohukiwaniem sowy. Dean ponownie zerknął na zegarek. Minęło zaledwie parę minut od momentu, gdy patrzył na niego ostatni raz.

— Zaraz znów usnę — ziewnął przeciągle. — Mów coś do mnie, Sammy.

— Martwe zło.

— Co? — Dean wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Nie pamiętasz naszej gry w filmy?

— W jakie fil... A! Żeby nie usnąć przy czuwaniu? — Jakiś czas temu wypracowali dość dobrą metodę, która pozwalała jednocześnie skupić się na obserwacji, i dostarczała jakiegoś zajęcia. Polegała na wymienianiu tytułów filmów, głównie horrorów. Jedyną zasadą było, że pierwsza litera nazwy musiała jednocześnie być ostatnią literą tytułu podanego przez poprzednika. — Dobra, może być. „Martwe zło”, tak? No to... „Opętanie”

— „Egzorcysta”.

— „Atak dwugłowego rekina”.

— „Autopsja”.

— „Alan Wake”.

— Że co? Nie ma takiego filmu! — zaprotestował Sam.

— Właśnie, że jest. Oglądałem go w zeszłym miesiącu w nocy, jak nie mogłem spać... Bardzo dobry, o pisarzu, który ma niemoc twórczą i trafia nad zaklęte indiańskie jezioro. Jego żona znika i musi ją uratować, tylko jednocześnie nie wie, czy nie jest szalony... Przyznaj się, że po prostu nie znasz innego horroru na „e” niż „Egzorcysta” — stwierdził Dean z satysfakcją.

— „Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose” — odparował natychmiast Sam z nie mniejszą satysfakcją.

Teraz z kolei Dean musiał szukać kolejnego horroru na literę „e”.

Byli właśnie przy „Morderczej oponie”, gdy zauważyli jakiś ruch w mrocznym wnętrzu nory. Na powierzchnię zaczęło coś wypełzać. Najpierw pokazała się para ogromnych, bladych pazurzastych dłoni. Drapały ziemię, jakby stwór usiłował nie tyle wyjść z nory, ile wygrzebać się na powierzchnię. Potem ujrzeli długie, chude ramiona, następnie w mroku zamajaczyły błyszczące ślepia. Chwilę później ścierwojad, przypominający jakiegoś ogromnego robala, ukazał się w całej swojej okazałości. W blasku księżyca mogli dobrze przyjrzeć się jego przygarbionej sylwetce. 

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Obydwaj wyciągnęli broń i czekali, aż na powierzchni pojawią się następne stwory. A potem bez słowa ruszyli do akcji, by zakończyć sprawę w sposób ostateczny. I zagwarantować, by nikt więcej nie padł już ofiarą grabarzy.

* * *

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie życie toczyło się dość stabilnym, choć jednocześnie dość wyczerpującym rytmem. Sam i Dean prawie się nie widywali, zwłaszcza że w akcie desperacji obydwaj podjęli dodatkowe prace. Sam zatrudnił się na trzy ósme etatu w kancelarii, gdzie pomagał przy papierkowej robocie i przygotowywaniu dokumentów, z pewnym trudem łącząc to z robotą w sklepie komiksowym (udało mu się powciskać te trzy ósme etatu pomiędzy swoje zmiany — na szczęście grafik był dość elastyczny, bo w „Forbidden Planet” pracowało sporo studentów). Dean zaś, poza odstawianiem pańszczyzny w warsztacie, w weekendy pracował jako opiekunka do dzieci. Zupełnym fartem natknął się na ogłoszenie wystawione przez, jak się prędko okazało, dawnego znajomego, byłego łowcę, Brada Quintona — obecnie szczęśliwego męża i ojca dwójki chłopców w wieku dziewięciu i sześciu lat. Tym samym Brad był zarazem jednym z nielicznych, którym udało się porzucić dawne życie. Zatrudnił Deana po znajomości. W tygodniu, w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, Dean miał jeszcze jedną fuchę — pracował na „psiej wachcie” (czyli od drugiej do szóstej) jako stróż w parku naukowo-technologicznym. Robota generalnie zbyt wymagająca nie była, bo pomiędzy jednym a drugim obchodem terenu mógł kimać w dyżurce, ale trochę go „rozregulowała”, w związku z czym nadrabiał niedostatki snu popołudniami, kiedy tylko się dało. Tak samo było i tego dnia. Zaraz po przyjściu z pracy i spożyciu odgrzanego w mikrofalówce obiadu (który było kompletnie bez smaku) położył się w ubraniu na łóżku, tylko na „chwilkę”.

Chwilka przeciągnęła się do dwóch godzin i pewnie trwałaby dłużej, gdyby ze snu nie wyrwał go Sam.

— Słuchaj, jest ekstra fucha! — zawołał z zapałem od progu. — Recepcjonistka mi właśnie o niej powiedziała.

— Co? — Dean gwałtownie poderwał głowę z poduszki.

— Możemy zarobić parę dodatkowych dolców.

— Hę? A w jaki sposób? — zapytał Dean podejrzliwie. Poprzednią ekstra fuchą było sprzątanie wychodków w motelu, więc siłą rzeczy odnosił się do entuzjazmu brata sceptycznie.

— W fabryce poduszek była awaria w hali produkcyjnej. Szukają ludzi do sprzątania. Nie jesteś przypadkiem uczulony na pierze? — zapytał znienacka Sam.

— Nie — odparł Dean głupio i lekkomyślnie.

— To super. Trzeba posprzątać dwie tony rozsypanego pierza, zanim rozniesie się po całym mieście.

— ILE?! — zapytał ze zgrozą Dean.

— Spokojna głowa, nie będziesz musiał zbierać całych dwóch ton — powiedział żartobliwie Sam. — Zbieraj się, już do nich dzwoniłem, przyjmą nas od ręki.

— Ale...

— Nie narzekaj. Dzisiaj jest czwartek, nie pracujesz w nocy, nie?

— Nie. Ale chciałem się raz wyspać...

* * *

Po okrągłych trzydziestu dniach przyszła pora na podsumowania dotychczasowych dokonań na polu zawodowym.

Sam od dłuższej chwili z ponurą miną wpatrywał się w ekran swojego laptopa. Zastukał energicznie w klawisze, wklepał parę formuł w Excelu, podliczając ich zarobki i wydatki z ostatniego miesiąca. Zastanowił się chwilę, zerknął do notesu, dopisał coś w arkuszu kalkulacyjnym i mina zrzedła mu jeszcze bardziej.

Dean wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem.

— No i co? No i co?

— Jakby tego nie liczyć... Wychodzimy właściwie na zero — Sam westchnął ciężko. — Musimy przyznać to otwarcie. Sprawa jest beznadziejna. Mamy się z czego utrzymać i jakoś dajemy radę związać koniec z końcem, ale żadnym sposobem nie uda nam się nic odłożyć.

— Ale jak to? — Dean miał taką minę, jakby jego brat właśnie oświadczył, że odwołano Boże Narodzenie. — Tyle wysiłku, praca od rana to nocy, nasze dodatkowe ekstra fuchy... I nic? Do diaska. Nigdy stąd nie wyjedziemy — sarknął. — Utknęliśmy na zawsze w Vancouver, do następnej Apokalipsy albo i jeden dzień dłużej. Gdyby to chociaż było Kansas! A co gorsza nie mamy na nic czasu. Jak mamy w tej sytuacji polować na potwory i ratować ludzi?!!

— Nie mam pojęcia. Nawet siebie nie potrafiliśmy uratować. Przed klęską finansową — powiedział Sam i westchnął ciężko.

Dean również westchnął. A potem poszedł do lodówki po dwa ostatnie piwa, które miały (a raczej musiały) im starczyć do końca tygodnia. Bez słowa postawił jedną butelkę przed bratem, a sam otworzył drugą. Wypili w milczeniu, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa i arkusz kalkulacyjny. Nastrojów im to jednak nie poprawiło, zwłaszcza że piwo w butelkach o pojemności 0,33 litra ma to do siebie, że bardzo szybko się kończy.

— Do kitu to wszystko — mruknął Dean, gdy już wypił piwo.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co robić... — zaczął Sam, ale przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu. Odruchowo pomacał się po kieszeni, zanim uświadomił sobie, że dzwoniła komórka Deana. Jak widać niedobory snu i ogólnie zmęczenie zwykłym życiem zaczynały już poważnie doskwierać im obydwu.

— Co tam znowu? — wymamrotał Dean z niezadowoleniem i zerknął na wyświetlacz swojej komórki. Jęknął i natychmiast odrzucił połączenie.

— Kto to był? — zainteresował się Sam. — Crowley?

— Nieważne.

Po chwili zadzwonił telefon Sama. Wyciągnął komórkę i spojrzał na numer.

— A to ci niespodzianka — mruknął. W przeciwieństwie do brata postanowił odebrać. Przesunął palcem po ekranie, żeby go odblokować, i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

— Cześć, Sam — usłyszał dobrze znajomy i jak zwykle lekko drżący głos Chucka Shurleya. — Jak... jak się miewacie?

— W porządku. Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem. Bywało gorzej. — Odwrócił się na krześle tak, żeby nie widzieć Deana, który w dość wymowny sposób odstawiał właśnie pantomimę, przejeżdżając sobie palcem po gardle. — Mów, o co chodzi — powiedział do Shurleya.

— No więc... jak się tak tylko zastanawiałem... czysto hipotetycznie... bo wiecie, właśnie... właśnie wznowiliśmy pierwszych dziesięć tomów „Supernaturala” i... i...

— Chuck...

— ...i jest akcja promocyjna, naprawdę na szeroką skalę...

— ...Chuck...

— ...bardzo profesjonalna... i mamy środki, naprawdę duże środki na tę promocję, więc zależałoby nam...

— Chuck! Przejdźże wreszcie do rzeczy, człowieku — przerwał mu Sam niecierpliwie. Nerwowość Chucka sprawiała, że sam zaczynał czuć jakiś podświadomy niepokój. W dodatku rozpraszał go Dean, który udawał teraz, że wkłada sobie lufę pistoletu w usta.

— Wiem, że jesteście kompletnie spłukani! — powiedział nagle Shurley z jakąś zuchwałą odwagą. — Wiem, bo sam o tym napisałem!

— Czuję się jak w jakimś pieprzonym Big Brotherze — wymamrotał Dean, który znakomicie słyszał, co mówił Chuck, bo pisarz miał tendencję do tego, by mówić piskliwym głosem, im bardziej był zdenerwowany. Znienacka odebrał telefon Samowi.

— A więc to tobie zawdzięczamy te wszystkie kłopoty — warknął do słuchawki. — Natychmiast przestań o nas pisać!

— Ale ja tego nie wymyślam, to się samo robi... — powiedział Chuck obronnym tonem.

— Jakoś dotychczas nigdy nie mieliśmy takiego idiotycznego problemu!

— Ja... bardzo cię proszę, nie krzycz na mnie. Wszyscy na mnie krzyczą, zwłaszcza fani Destiela i Wincestu, bo się jeszcze nie wydarzył.

— I nigdy się nie wydarzy. — Ton głosu Deana przypominał powiew arktycznego chłodu i Chucka chyba trochę zmroziło, bo przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał.

— Ja... ja mam rozwiązanie waszego problemu — podjął na nowo wątek, najwyraźniej zebrawszy siły fizyczne i duchowe.

— Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani żadnymi twoimi rozw... — zaczął Dean, ale nie miał szansy skończyć, bo teraz z kolei Sam odebrał mu przemocą telefon.

— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, Chuck. Co to za rozwiązanie?

— No bo jest niedługo taki konwent fantastyki i science-fiction...

W tym momencie Sam zaczął już przeczuwać, w jakim kierunku to wszystko zmierzało i na czym polegała ta propozycja Shurleya.

— I będzie stoisko „Supernaturala”. Posprzedajecie trochę gadżetów przez trzy dni, wiecie, plakaty, kubeczki i takie tam. No i oczywiście książki. I mamy jeszcze Impale z filcu, mówię wam, to jest zupełny odlot, pójdą jak woda — entuzjazmował się Chuck. — I jeszcze Castiele z włóczki.

— Castiele z włóczki? — powtórzył Sam nieco oszołomiony, a Dean zrobił wielkie oczy.

— Co on za kretyństwa wygaduje? — zapytał podejrzliwym tonem. — Dobrze słyszałem? Castiele z włóczki?

Sam dał Chucka na głośnomówiący, żeby nie musiał wszystkiego powtarzać bratu.

— Kostiumy już macie, to znaczy po prostu możecie przyjść ubrani tak jak zwykle i wyjdzie fajny cosplay. — Shurley, skoro już wydusił z siebie, o co chodzi, zaczął nabierać rozpędu: — Tylko powiedz Deanowi, żeby koniecznie włożył swoją koszulę angstu, tę w czerwono-czarną kratę, żeby był jak najbardziej w charakterze...

— Nie mam żadnej koszuli angstu! — warknął Dean.— W ogóle co to za idiotyczny język!?

Chuck chyba tego nie usłyszał, bo trajkotał już jak nakręcony.

— I jeszcze wydano komiks, mówię wam, prawdziwa bomba. W trzecim numerze będzie crossover z „Hellboyem”, a w czwartym z „Beasts of Burden” i… Zwłaszcza to „Beast of Burden” świetnie wygląda, widziałem parę plansz, mówię wam, wszystko namalowane akwarelą, prawdziwa bomba. I jeszcze jak moglibyście wypożyczyć Impalę do zdjęć...

— Mowy nie ma! — przyhamował go Dean.

To akurat Chuck usłyszał znakomicie.

— A jeżeli byłaby za barierką? — zapytał niepewnie po chwili.

— Chyba za drutem pod wysokim napięciem.

— Wiecie, za każde takie zdjęcie trzeba zapłacić, a chętnych na pewno będzie wielu — napomknął Chuck kusząco. — Dostaniecie dwadzieścia procent...

Dean zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Pięćdziesiąt. I jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy, że się zgadzamy.

— Pokryjemy wam koszta dojazdu. Plus wynagrodzenie i wyżywienie na miejscu. Dwa tysiączki za trzy dni roboty. Może nawet z jakimiś dodatkami. Do tego bonus za te zdjęcia... I jeszcze dorzucę wam komplet książek i...

— Czekaj chwilę... — Dean spojrzał na Sama. Sam na Deana. Żaden z nich nie musiał nic mówić. W obecnej podbramkowej sytuacji propozycja Chucka wyglądała całkiem atrakcyjnie. Mogliby wykupić swoje rzeczy z lombardu, Dean miałby na potrzebne części do Impali i zdołałby ją wreszcie poskładać do kupy i doprowadzić do stanu używalności... I, co najważniejsze, mogliby wreszcie wrócić do Stanów. No i może przerwaliby w ten sposób tę złą passę. Vancouver chyba wyraźnie ich nie lubiło.

— Kasa z góry — zastrzegł Dean.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

— Gdzie jest w ogóle ten konwent? — zapytał przytomnie Sam, mając nadzieję, że może gdzieś w miarę blisko, a nie na przykład na wschodnim wybrzeżu.

— W San Jose. Z Vancouver to wcale nie jest tak daleko...

— Ta, jedyne półtora tysiąca kilometrów. I tak wyjdzie nam więcej, bo jeszcze musimy ominąć to cholerne Seattle. Mam przeczucie graniczące z pewnością, że jeszcze o nas nie zapomnieli — powiedział Dean.

— Konwent zaczyna się dopiero dwudziestego drugiego. Ale możecie być już dwudziestego, dogadamy szczegóły... Będzie moja wydawczyni i ludzie z działu promocji. Wszyscy chcą was poznać, przedstawię was jako moich największych fanów...

— Nie przeginaj, Chuck — ostrzegł go Sam.

— Yyyy, no to jeszcze ustalimy, jak was przedstawić. Do zobaczenia! — I szybko się rozłączył, zanim Winchesterowie zdążyli się rozmyślić.

— Czuję się jak sprzedajna dziwka — mruknął Dean z niesmakiem.

* * *

— Przyniosłem ci kawę — powiedział Sam, stawiając przed Deanem papierowy kubek z mocną i czarną jak smoła kawą na skrawku wolnego miejsca pomiędzy podkładami ze skrzyżowaną strzelbą i nożem myśliwskim, opatrzonymi napisem: „Winchesterowie, ratowanie ludzi, polowanie na potwory — rodzinny biznes” a stosem Castieli z włóczki.

— Mhm, dzięki. Uważaj na te Castiele, jak je czymś zalejemy, to potrącą nam z pensji. Chyba są wodochłonne... — Dean siedział wygodnie na rozkładanym krześle, przeglądając jakieś kolorowe czasopismo. Sam nie widział dokładnie tytułu. Zdjął ogromną poduchę w kształcie Impali z drugiego krzesła i usiadł za stołem zarzuconym gadżetami.

— Posłuchaj tego — odezwał się Dean. Odchrząknął i zaczął patetycznym tonem: — _Na sprażonej słońcem polanie znajdowało się kilkanaście płytkich grobów i rozsypane kopce kamieni, jakby coś wydostało się ze środka własnymi siłami..._ Chyba raczej kilkanaście cosiów — skomentował z przekąsem i po chwili podjął dalej: — _W środku tego letniego dnia Sam i Dean poczuli, jak po plecach przebiega im lodowaty dreszcz, zupełnie jakby zostali polizani ogromnym, wilgotnym jęzorem lęku... Wiedzieli, że musiało się tu wydarzyć coś niezwykle mrocznego..._

Sam zakrztusił się kawą i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołał odzyskać głos.

— Co ty za debilizmy czytasz? — wycharczał ze zgrozą.

Dean pomachał mu przed oczami kolorową okładką komiksu zatytułowanego „Supernatural: Smętarz dla zwieżaków”. Przerzucił parę stron i przeczytał:

— _Winchesterowie rzadko kiedy wpadali w bezrozumny gniew, ale tym razem ich oburzenie nie miało żadnych granic..._

_—_ Miej litość! Kto to napisał?

— _Nie dawałem wiary tym posępnym plotkom, zawołał Sam._ Nie poznajesz mistrzowskiego pióra Chucka? — zapytał z ironią Dean. _—_ Rysunki są niezłe, fabułka w sumie też, ale ta narracja, ja pierdolę... — westchnął. — No i łopatę trzymasz jak panienka parasolkę — dodał po chwili krytycznie, przyglądając się dokładnie rysunkom.

— Za to ty masz klatę jak goryl.

— Czego ty chcesz od mojej klaty? — oburzył się Dean. — Wyglądam znakomicie...

— Zostaw to już lepiej. Zaraz otwierają halę i przyjdą fani.

— Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że szybko kupią ten cały chłam i nie będziemy musieli siedzieć tu dłużej, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne... — westchnął starszy z Winchesterów, odkładając komiks. Spojrzał na zegarek. — Dziesięć minut do startu Apokalipsy, zapnij pasy...

Sam ocenił fachowym okiem, czy towar, który mieli sprzedawać, był odpowiednio wyeksponowany. Nagle zauważył jakieś obce obiekty leżące obok książek, które z oczywistych powodów zajmowały centralną część stoiska.

— Co to jest? — zapytał, wskazując stos małych woreczków. — Nie wykładaliśmy tego razem...

— Woreczki z antyurokami. Taki tam mały interesik na boku — odparł Dean i dodał ściszonym głosem: — Chuck ani ci z wydawnictwa nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Powrzucałem tam trochę kostek i amuletów, które już nie są nam potrzebne. Pięć dolców za sztukę.

— A, to nad tym siedziałeś wczoraj po nocy. Ale nie wiem, czy to w porządku sprzedawać to ludziom — wyraził wątpliwość Sam.

Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Są zupełnie nieszkodliwe. A jeżeli uchronią kogoś przed nieszczęściem, to nawet lepiej...

Wybiła dziesiąta i w hali wystawców zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi ludzie, na razie jeszcze nieliczni, bo ogólnie o tak wczesnej porze pierwszego dnia stosunkowo niewielu uczestników znalazło się już na terenie konwentu. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Sprzedali jedną przypinkę i trzy włóczkowe Castiele.

— Coś czuję, że wszystkie pójdą jak woda — mruknął Sam.

— Czemu nikt nie kupuje Impali z filcu? — dziwił się Dean.

— Sam możesz kupić.

— A żebyś wiedział, że kupię! Jak tylko dostaniemy premię za zdjęcia... — Spojrzał z niepokojem na drugą stronę hali. Impala stała pomiędzy innymi „rekwizytami” (chociaż Dean wewnętrznie wzdrygał się na samą myśl, że jego ukochane auto zostało zaklasyfikowane jako dekoracja; ludzie z działu promocji byli dogłębnie zdziwieni faktem, że Impala sama jeździ). Miała całkiem dobrą lokalizację, pomiędzy niebieską budką policyjną Doktora Who, ogromnym Dalekiem a Żelaznym Tronem. Kawałek za nią stał X-Wing. Dean sądził, że będzie mógł ją mieć na oku przez cały czas, bo ich supernaturalowe stoisko było ostatnie w długim rzędzie, tak że widoku nie zasłaniały mu stanowiska innych wystawców, ale mimo wszystko powoli zaczynała mu ginąć za tłumkiem, który niepostrzeżenie urósł wokół części wystawowej. W dodatku w pewnym momencie na hali pojawiła się jakaś wielka, kulista konstrukcja, pomimo swoich rozmiarów chyba niezbyt ciężka, bo wózkiem, na którym się znajdowała, operowało zaledwie dwóch ludzi. Makieta, którą Winchesterowie zgodnie zidentyfikowali jako Gwiazdę Śmierci, została przetoczona na wolną przestrzeń przed Impalą i Dalekiem (zapewne pozostawioną w tym właśnie celu) i Dziecina zniknęła z horyzontu na dobre.

Dean westchnął ciężko. Zabrał się jednak do zachęcania przechodzących do kupna gadżetów, bo wynegocjowali od wydawnictwa, że dostaną premię, jeżeli zdołają większość upłynnić.

— Ludzie, ludzie, cuda w tej budzie. Mamy wszystko. Koszulki, podkładki, przypinki... nawet ekotorby z Impalą!

— Jesteś urodzonym sprzedawcą — skomentował Sam.

— Tak? Jestem tu zaledwie od godziny, a już mam chęć strzelić sobie w łeb... — powiedział cicho. — Czuję się jak przekupka na bazarze... Może koszulka albo kubeczek? — zawołał do przechodzącej grupy młodych ludzi. Pomachali im na znak, że słyszeli, ale pokręcili przecząco głowami. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że byli poprzebierani za pokemony, prawdopodobnie ciągnęli do zakątka z mangą i anime.

Czekała ich jednak mała niespodzianka.

— O kurczę, to wy! — usłyszeli nagle Winchesterowie. Spojrzeli w kierunku głosu i ujrzeli dwa znajome oblicza fanów poznanych na konwencie Supernaturala. Barnes i Demian uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Oczywiście robili cosplay, ten sam co poprzednio. Demian był przebrany za Sama, a Barnes za Deana.

— W ogóle się nie zmieniliście — powiedział Barnes. — Jak usłyszeliśmy, że w tym roku będzie specjalne stoisko, to nawet tak sobie żartowaliśmy, że powinni was zatrudnić do tej fuchy.

— Wpadniecie na zlot fanów? — zapytał Demian. — Wieczorem mamy takie małe spotkanie z naszego forum.

— Yyy... pomyślimy o tym — powiedział wymijająco Sam.

— Może chcecie coś kupić? Castiela z włóczki? — zaproponował szybko Dean.

— Castiela raczej nie, ale podobno wydali jakiś komiks...

Barnes i Demian okazali się bardzo dobrymi klientami, bo poza komiksami kupili jeszcze trochę gadżetów — kubeczki, smycze do kluczy, plakat, górę podkładek pod kubki i nawet Impalę z filcu, co natychmiast poprawiło Deanowi humor, bo martwił się, że jakoś słabo schodzą.

— W sumie spotkania z fanami są całkiem okej — stwierdził. — A z fankami jeszcze bardziej — uśmiechnął się do dwóch młodych dziewczyn, które oglądały plakaty. Mina nieco mu zrzedła, gdy zauważył, że ich uwagę przyciągały plakaty z Samem... A raczej z Samem i jego gołą klatą.

— I co, może chcesz jeszcze iść na to spotkanie? — zapytał Sam z lekką kpiną, pamiętając, jak Dean oburzał się na konwencie Supernaturala, na który Becky ściągnęła ich podstępem.

— Oszalałeś? Mamy znów słuchać rozważań, dlaczego nasza broń nie jest zainstalowana na bungie? Albo dlaczego ty przespałeś się z Ruby, a ja z Anną, skoro jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni i po prostu na razie nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z własnych uczuć? — zapytał z niesmakiem. — Albo jak dzielą włos na czworo, zastanawiając się, po co właziliśmy do ciemnej piwnicy w zrujnowanym domu, skoro na frontowych drzwiach równie dobrze mógłby wisieć napis „GTFO”?

— „GTFO”?

— _Get the fuck out._

Sam nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo do stoiska podeszli właśnie jacyś fani.

— Czy można zrobić sobie z wami zdjęcie? Macie fantastyczne kostiumy!

— Stary, skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tę kurtkę! Wygląda zupełnie jak ta Deana!

— Pracowałem na uzyskanie tego wizerunku całe życie... To znaczy, parę ostatnich lat — odparł Dean z przesadnie entuzjastycznym uśmiechem. — Jasne, że możecie zrobić sobie z nami zdjęcie.

— Wytrzymaj — rzucił Sam półgłosem, gdy ustawiali się do fotografii. — Jeszcze tylko trzy dni...

— Właśnie — odparł Dean scenicznym szeptem. — _Aż_ trzy dni.

**Koniec**


End file.
